


Hungry

by killilua



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killilua/pseuds/killilua
Summary: Seungyoon is hungry and he needs Minho to come home with food ASAP.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Hungry

The familiar sound of footsteps could be heard very clearly from where's Seungyoon is lounging--in the living room's sofa, watching his favorite series, being a couch potato he is. He turns his head towards the entrance door and waits until the sound of the digital door being unlocked before he jumps from his comfort zone; skips happily towards the newcomer.

A tall tan-skinned man with black hair appears from the now opened entrance door, supporting a dark long coat and a huge warm scarf around his neck. He is shivering lightly because of the snow outside yet Seungyoon doesn't even care because all he can see is the black plastic bag in his hand. In his Minho's hand a.k.a his lovely boyfriend.

"Welcome back. What did you buy? Oh! Smells like teokbokki! Can we eat now? Let's eat now, I'm hungry." Seungyoon impatiently took the plastic bag from Mino and checking the familiar packaging box inside when the other is busy taking off his shoes and hanging his coat.

"Can you wait for a minute, though? I need to change my clothes first." Mino chuckled at his boyfriend's impatient act before he cups his cheek and gave a peck to the soft lips.

Seungyoon just put the teokbokki on a plate for proper display when Minho enters the kitchen with his now casual choice of clothes--worn-out t-shirt and training pants. Excitedly, Seungyoon pulled his boyfriend towards the dining table and told him to sit in front of the only plate placed on top of the table, filled with red spicy appetizing food.

"Please eat deliciously~" Seungyoon cutely said.

Sengyoon props his chin with both his hands on top of the table cutely. Listening to Mino's mundane talk about anything and everything while chewing his food. Sure, Seungyoon loves having a back-to-back conversation with his boyfriend. But not now, because Seungyoon is really hungry and talking only makes Minho eat slowly, and Seungyoon is getting impatient.

As Minho could sense it, he grins and pats Seungyoon's head across the table. "Please wait a bit."

"Ye." He sighed.

***

Seungyoon excitedly stands in the middle of the living room while chanting eat eat eat under his breath, following Minho's every movement from washing the dishes, walking toward the living room, before he ends up sitting on the couch. Without giving any second to feel comfortable, Seungyoon joins Minho by hopping on his lap and circling his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Can I eat now?”

Chuckling lightly at his boyfriend’s antics, Minho lean his body to the couch and close his eyes. “There, enjoy your food.”

After kissing his boyfriend in gratitude, Seungyoon dives his face towards Minho’s neck. Feeling the beat of the pulse and kiss it slowly. Mumbling a sorry before he pulling out his fangs and bite into it. The taste of rich red flavor engulfing his mouth. Makes him shift his position to be more comfortable. For once, he’s submitting into his vampire desires for blood. Drinking more and more, fulfilling his hunger.

For Minho, the bite always sucks because it hurts no matter how many times he feels it. But the sheer pleasure that following after is addicting. It’s like you just take a long drag of joint but without feeling guilty about ruining your lungs. More so because the one who sucks him is not just any vampire, but a vampire that has been in a relationship with him for three years. Three years of constantly always having a bruised neck. But Minho never regrets any of it. Not when he could feel alive when he’s with Seungyoon. Ironic because Seungyoon is basically dead.

After a while, Minho starts getting dizzy. A sign that he has to stop his boyfriend soon if he didn’t want to pass out and starts another drama of Seungyoon getting hysterical and panic and guilty for over-drinking. Resulting to refused to drink blood from him for almost a month and making himself weak. So Minho patting Seungyoon’s back softly--a sign they both agree for Seungyoon to stop drinking.

“Yoonie, you've had enough.”

The vampire let out a little whine as he pulled out his fangs. Licking the bite wound to stop the blood from flowing out. Feeling satisfied, Seungyoon pulls himself away from Minho’s neck and looking at the other’s face. Giving a huge satisfied grin with a trace of blood still sticking on his lips and teeth.

“Thank you for the food~” Seungyoon sing a song.

Minho cup Seungyoon’s cheek between his hands and looking at his boyfriend so dearly. The tangy silver smell didn’t bother him, nor the blood on his vampire boyfriend’s face. Love really makes people blind it seems. Slowly, Minho pulls his boyfriend’s face close and kiss his plump lips. Devouring his own taste of blood on his boyfriend’s mouth. Minho doesn’t even care anyway. One day he’s going to be a vampire too.

But not today.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of can't sleep and starts doing random things to make you sleepy at 2 a.m. lol. Also, this is my first fanfic after 7589230157 years since the last time I wrote. Definitely unbetaed so I apologize if there are any mistakes.


End file.
